regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Normally Regular Show
This is a a series that is rated TV-Y7 when it has no violence and only regular time. After the pilot episode, it was planned to be violence, but do to the disgusting parts, the sexual and violence with naked stupidity was removed and instead, rated TV-Y7 Cast *Mordecai *Rigby *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Shadow *Cosmo(Revived in The Normally Regular Show Saga) *Mario Bros. *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Cranky Kong *Skips *Pops *Mitch *Hive Five *Thomas *CJ(only appeared in season 1) *Gumball *Darwin *Nicole *Angry Birds *Studder *Paz *Wander *Sylvia *Zim *Gir *Skoodge(Later revived) *Minimoose *The Almighty Tallest *The Rabbid Empire(The Empire and main antagonists) *Avengers(Only appeared in Season 1) *Eileen(Only appeared in Season 1) *Tigra(Only appeared in Season 1) *Jeannie(Only appeared in Season 1) *Lucy Mann(Only appeared in Season 1) *Ben Tennyson(Only appeared in Season 1) *Rook Blonko(Only appeared in Season 1) *Nick Fury(Only appeared in Season 1) *Phil Coulson(Only appeared in Season 1) *Maria Hill(Only appeared in Season 1) *Celia(only appeared in season 1) *Margaret(only appeared in season 1) *Fran Vantan(only appeared in season 1) *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *Vinny *Mighty Eagle *Mighty Dragon(Angry Birds Craptasic Adventures Style) *Ice Bird *Hockey Bird(Angry Birds Craptasic Advenures Style) *Mighty Philadelphia Eagle(Angry Birds Craptasic Adventures Style) *Blu and Jewel(Angry Birds Craptasic Adventures Style) *Iron Fist(only appeared in season 1) *Nova(only appeared in season 1) *Power Man(only appeared in season 1) *Quake *Wendy Loo *Jane Lewis *Richard(only appeared in season 1) *Cream the Rabbit *Vector *Charmy *Espio *Amy Rose *Silver the Hedgehog(now sonic x style in season 2) *Lisa Simpsion(only appeared in season 1) *Marge Simpsion(only appeared in season 1) *Gwen Tennyson(only appeared in season 1) *Black Panther(only appeared in season 1) *White Tiger(only appeared in season 1) *Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot(only appeared in season 1) *Ant-Man(only apeared in season 1) *War Machine(only appeared in season 1) *Winter Soldier(only appeared in season 1) *Starla(only appeared in season 1) *Wasp(only appeared in season 1) *Anais(only appeared in season 1) *Dipper Pines(only appeared in season 1) *Anthony(only appeared in season 1) *Twilight Sparkle(only appeared in season 1) *Pinkie Pie(only appeared in season 1) *Rarity(only appeared in season 1) *Applejack(only appeared in season 1) *Fluttershy(only appeared in season 1) *Spike (Dinosaur and only appeared in season 1) *Homer Simpsion *Bart Simpsion *Tracy Hashtag *Audrey *Thing *Selma Fanba *Mabel Pines *Soos *Wendy Corduroy *Ice Man *Rayman *Princess Celestia *Peter Griffin *Ballroom Ghosts *Autobots *Scarlet Witch *QuickSilver *Nate Wright *Big the Cat *Spongebob *Patrick *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Nate Wright *Teddy Ortiz *Francis Pope *Chad Applewhite *Dee Dee Holloway *Marty Wright *Ellen Wright *Ted Wright *Carla *Feeny Vartan *Mr. Washy *Jimmy Woo *Jasper Sitwell *Techmo *Don, *Rigby's Parents *Mordecai's Parents *Mr. Maellard *Benson *Dave *Vincent *Baby Ducks *Mother Duck *John Sorrenstein *Frank Smith *Denise Smith *Low Five Ghost *Thomas's Mom *John *Ricky *Tommy *Marcie *Robby *Ronnie *Susie *Stacey *Uncle Tim *Uncle Dave *Uncle Bill *Aunt Theresa *Aunt Kathleen *Aunt Mary Beth *Nana Smith *Grandpappy Jack *Tania *Max Tennyson *Chip Episodes Season 1 Mordecai's Girl Troubles-Pilot The Trololo-1st The Weegee Virus-2nd Idaho's Revenge-3rd Tak's return-4th Tak's Return Part 2 -5th episode Dying for Bread-6th The Return of an old enemy-7th The Law of the World-8th Idaho's Revenge, Again-9th The Kidnapping business-10th The rise of the germs-11th A new game consol-12th Dirty Little Jerks-13th Mind Control-14th The Reveal-15th Breaking-Up-16th Hulked Out Heroes-17th Double Date-18th Sleeping Apples-19th The Shopping-20th CJ's Secret Best Friend-21st The Stress Switch-22nd Vinny's Job at the Park-23th The Black Box-24rd Girls' Night Out-25th The Fudd-26th Attack of the boos-28th Benson kills Malleard- 29th Valentine's Day Special- 30th Space-Time Police Sheriffs Arrives!- 31st Lisa returns-32nd And Then There Were Few-33rd Margaret gets brainwashed-34th Switch Minds-35th Darwin's bones-36th Benson gets rick trolled-37th Invasion on Japan-38th Nicole's dirty secret-39th Cosmo's Return (Part 1)-40h Cosmo's Return (Part 2)-41st Season 2 The Hunt Saga Begins-1st The Search of The Fire Ring-2nd The Search for the Water Ring-3rd The Rise Of An Old Friend-4th Lost on Planet Gehyui-5th Squidward's dream come true-6th A little metaly I think-7th Production This show is owned by Cartoon Network, JG Quintel,Ben Bocqulent, Marvel, Nintendo, SEGA, Ubisoft, Disney, Youtube,Jsullvian1998, and Nickelodeon. Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of The normally Regular Show Category:Shows Category:TV-Y7